Sweet Dreams
by ChizuMaehara
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there is a reason why we dream? Maybe we should pay more attention to these visions that occupy our minds each night. And never, EVER ignore that gut feeling you have, because it could be the last thing you ever do. UPDATED CH.6
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TMNT.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

_Have you ever wondered if there is a reason why we dream? _

_It could have something to do with a significant event that happened earlier in the day, or it could be something you saw on television that caused you to have it. Some people don't really dream at all. But those who do dream…what do they really mean?_

_Maybe there is more to dreams then we think, and maybe we shouldn't neglect them as often as we do. Perhaps they aren't just images our mind creates from certain memories, but they are visions, in which we see things that could mean anything. They could be of the past…or even the future. If you are lucky enough to tell._

_They could be a sign to tell you if something good is going to happen, or even something bad…Have you ever had a nightmare? _

_If dreams really are visions, does a nightmare mean something bad is going to happen?_

_No one knows how dreams work, much less why we have them. But do know this; you may not think it's important, but you should always pay attention to your dreams. If not, you may just be missing out on something big…_

**A/N: Okay so this is the very first story I've every posted on FF and I'm really excited about it! I know the prologue isn't very long and everybody is probably all like "We need more! This is so not long enough!" But chillax, cuz I'll put up more soon. I promise!**

**Oh yeah, and just so you guys know I am not one of those annoying people who bugs you to review all the time and stuff because I know how irritating that can get…So I'm only gonna say it once.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! And you can bet that won't be the last time I say it…**


	2. A rude awakening

**Chapter one: A rude awakening**

"No…please." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the trembling in it was very distinct.

"I don't want to go there." Latex gloved hands grabbing at his skin, digging into his arms as he was pulled along a dark corridor. Faces covered by surgical masks glaring at him through void eyes.

He dug his heels into the ground and threw his head back and screamed openly, for anyone willing to listen. He didn't know where they were taking him, only that the further down they went, he got the feeling of impending doom.

He felt blood start to run down his arms from their nails that had broken through the gloves. They obviously didn't want to let him go.

He kicked and twisted in desperation to get loose, and succeeded in tripping one of them which caused the rest to fall in a chain reaction.

He quickly picked himself off the floor and made to run away, but a hand shot out grabbing his ankle and he hit the hard, cold wood again.

"NO!" He screamed and struggled with all his might, but it did no good as they just grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet once more. Lifting up his tear stained face, he found himself staring at a big, black door. It had no door knob, but had a large, rusted keyhole right in the center.

"I don't want to die." He whispered, before the door was flung open and he was pushed into the swallowing darkness.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Mikey screeched, his eyes flying open. He bolted up into a sitting position and started clawing madly at his face and arms. After a moment or two he realised that there was no danger and he was just scratching himself up. He slowly lowered his hands and tried to even out his breathing.

"Why would I want to eat you?" Came a sleepy and annoyed voice from his door.

Mikey squealed and flew backwards off the mattress falling on his shell. He quickly sat up and peeked over the edge of his bed and glared at his older brother. "Raph!?"

The emerald skinned turtle chuckled slightly and walked further into the room, the light from the hallway lighting up the right side of his face, giving him a creepy look. "Who were you expecting? The boogy man?"

"Oh, shut up." The younger grumbled, climbing back under his soft, orange sheets. "What are you doing in my room at this time of night? You know, besides trying to scare the living daylights out of me."

"You woke me up screaming in your sleep and I came to see if you were being murdered. And now that I see you're not, I'm just a wee bit pissed at ya."

Mikey arched an eye ridge. "Nice of you to show some concern. But it's not my fault if I'm dreaming about…things…" He shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze as he waited for him to say something.

Raph just blinked tiredly and spun around to face the door. "Whatever. Just don't wake me up again. Or else I'm gonna hafta come in here and pound on ya, got it?"

"Yes, oh, wonderfully loving brother of mine." Mikey mumbled sarcastically, lying back on his shell. "Close the door on your way out, will ya?" He rolled over and faced the wall pulling the blankets up closer to his face.

"Don't cha want the extra light though? I mean, in case the boogy mancomes outta the shadows?"

Mikey growled in annoyance. "I'm not afraid of the dark, Raph. Now leave me be so I can get a decent nights sleep before training tomorrow."

Raph scoffed. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

The young turtle sighed at his room was once again enveloped in darkness. "I really ought to get Donnie to fix my night light." He mumbled tiredly, letting his eye lids slide shut.

Not even ten minutes later his alarm went off and he fell out of bed screaming like a girl. He kicked and punched at the blanket that had fallen on top of him until it was off and jumped up into a fighting stance. "WHAT, THE _SHELL_ IS GOING ON!?"

He whipped his head around towards the small electronic device sitting in his bed side table and his jaw dropped. "Not time for training already!? It shouldn't start for 2 more hours!"

"I set your alarm to go off earlier so we could get a head start."

The orange clad turned his head towards the door and saw Don standing there, leaning against the door frame with a mug of coffee in his hands. "A head start for what?' The younger asked.

Don rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Our long and tiring journey up to Casey's Grandma's place? Remember how we've been talking about it for the past couple days?" He took a sip of his hot, brown, highly caffeinated beverage and waited for his confused looking brother to remember.

Mikey tilted his head to the side and wracked his brain until suddenly it hit him. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Sensei said it would be good for all of us to get out of the lair for a while because we have been annoying him so much and he hasn't had a moments peace to like meditate or anything relaxing and he needs to relax every now and then because even though he hates to admit it he is getting kinda old and since there is so much space and fresh air at the farmhouse it's like the perfect idea ever!" He stopped to take a breath and grinned widely at his older brother. "Right?"

Don just stood there staring for a moment. "Um, yeah." He turned around and made his way to the kitchen.

Mikey yawned and threw his orange blanket back on his bed and made his way to the door. "Guess I should start breakfast then, wouldn't want my bros to starve."

It was actually a well known fact that he was the only one in the house hold that could cook. While Raph under cook every thing, Leo ended up burning everything to a crisp. Don wasn't quite as bad as them, but supposedly with him being a scientist and liking to experiment; his creations didn't always turn out that great. As for master Splinter, all he knew how to make was tea.

The orange clad ninja shuffled into the dark room which had long since been named 'his' and switched the lights on. He frowned slightly when they did not turn on and tried it a few more times. Nothing. "Huh, that's weird." He mumbled walking further in and running his hands along the counter so he didn't bump into anything.

He was half way to the other side of the kitchen when his hand ran through something wet and sticky. He stopped in his tracks and arched an eyebrow in confusion, rubbing the thick substance between his fingers.

"What the heck?" He muttered quietly; bring his hand up to his face to take a sniff. His eyes widened in shock when he realised what it was. "No way…" He quickly rushed over to where he assumed the stove was and turned light on.

It wasn't very bright, and was flickering slightly, but it was enough for him to see what the stuff trickling down the side of the counter and onto the floor was. The ninja gasped in horror, his eyes widening even more if that was possible. "Oh my god…"

Oh my goodness, I wonder what is going to happen next? Because right now, I honestly don't have a clue.

Okay so that's a lie, I do know. But you guys aren't going to find out any time soon unless you, that's right…review, review, review!!!


	3. I spy with my little eye

**Chapter three: I spy with my little eye**

Mikey ran out of the kitchen at top speed, needing to find his brothers. It didn't take long considering they were right outside the door.

He skidded to a halt and did a 180 to face them again.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Raph grumpily. He and Leo were on one side of the doorframe leaning against the wall while Don was against the other, coffee still in hand. "Why ain't you in there makin' breakfast?"

Mikey looked at him and crossed his arms. "Actually Raphael, I was just about to start making a big, lovely meal for my favourite bros in the world, when I noticed the lights in the kitchen weren't working."

Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, getting ready for what he knew would be a long and somewhat aimless story.

"So I thought, 'hey that's weird, why would the lights not be working?' So I put my hand on the counter to guide me to the other end of the room when it ran through something wet and sticky. I was shocked when I realised what it was, but then thought better because there was no way one of my dear brothers could be so careless." He took a deep breath and continued. "So I quickly made my way over to the stove where I knew there was a decent working light and flipped it on. Looking over at the counter I was horrified to see that my suspicion had been right! _Some_body had knocked over my bottle of cooking oil and never bothered to clean it up! And I know it was one of you!" He pointed an accusing finger at the three of them and glared.

The three older brothers exchanged amused glances and without any words, simply walked away.

Mikey blinked a few times, his finger now pointing at the air, and spun around. "Hey, wait! One of you needs to help me clean up the mess!"

A scoff was heard from the next room over and Raph called out, "Yeah, right! Yer perfectly capable of doin' it yerself! Just hurry up and make food, I'm starving!"

Mikey huffed and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Why did Raph have to be so harsh all the time? He was about to turn around when a smile crept across his face at an idea. "That's all right Raph, if you don't want to help me I'll just have to make your breakfast extra special, since you're being so kind to me this morning." He snickered at the angry growl he got and smiled triumphantly when his hot headed brother came into view.

"Fine, ya little brat." He muttered, trudging into the dark kitchen. "But so help me god if you do anything to my food I'll wring yer neck!"

April stood outside the entrance to her friends' home, tapping her foot against the cement as she waited. So much for getting ahead start. They were already half an hour late! And Casey said _she _took a long time to get ready.

"Hey, babe! You think we should go down and tell 'em to hurry up?"

"I'll go." Said the red head; walking away from the van. "They had better be ready or-"

"APRIL!"

The woman shrieked as a green blur tackled her and almost made her fall over. She laughed as she hugged her young friend and pulled away from him. "Nice to see you too Mikey."

"I missed you!" Cried the orange clad, grinning wildly.

"Um, Mike? You just saw us the other day man." Said Casey, jumping out of the vehicle.

The turtle shrugged. "I know, still missed ya though!"

April smiled and rolled her eyes as the ninja jumped into the back of the van. "I'll never understand him." She grinned as the others threw their stuff in the back and hopped in the driver seat. "You guys didn't forget anything, right?"

Everyone in the vehicle turned to look at Mikey and the ninja frowned. "What!? Why do you assume that I would forget something? Why can't you assume that Leo would forget something huh? He's not so perfect, I bet he forgot something really important and is going to be freaking out about it as soon as we get there and-"

"Mikey?" Asked Don, resting his head in his hands.

The younger looked at him in a questioning matter and Don sighed in exasperation. "Where's klunk?"

Mikey blinked a few times and let out a girlish scream. "MY BABY!" He pushed past the others and hightailed out the side door.

"This is going to be a long journey." April muttered.

Usually, the long trip up to the old farm house was relaxing and enjoyable. Nothing but empty fields that went on for miles and miles to look at, and the clouds were always so pretty against the bright blue sky. Everything was usually so nice when you could listen to the quiet radio and hum along if you liked. Nothing to bother you…

That was how it _usually _went. Not this time though.

"Are we theeeeeeeere yeeeet?"

Not if you had an extremely annoying little brother who was constantly whining about how hungry he was, how bored he was, how sore his butt was or how the radio station April picked was crappy.

Leo groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Was this trip ever going to end? He didn't know how much longer he would last before he opened the door and threw his younger sibling onto the hard pavement.

"Mikey will ya shaddup for 5 minutes!?" Raph growled, clenching his fists as he tried to keep his anger at bay. "If you're bored, why don't ya just do somethin' ta occupy yourself!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"Oooh! How about we play I spy?"

"I'm not playin' that damn game with ya."

"Fine, Doooonnniiieeee? Will you play with me please?"

The purple banded groaned shot Raph an annoyed glare. "Yeah sure, you go first okay Mikey?"

The youngest grinned like an idiot as he turned around to look out of the window. "Ok, I spy with my little eye, something that is…blue!" He turned and smirked at his older brother crossing his arms. "You'll never ever guess in a millions years! I picked something really hard!"

"The sky." The other replied monotonously.

Mikey blinked a few times and then leaned back in his seat with a 'humph'. "That was a lucky guess." He mumbled, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "You're turn."

"I spy with my little eye something that is red."

Mikey swivelled around to face the window again and pressed his palms against the glass. "Something red, something red…" The young ninja gazed out at the empty fields before him, searching for anything that looked red. He looked up at the sky and raised an eye ridge in confusion as he was met with abnormally pink clouds. He knew that the clouds turned pink when the sun was setting, but that wouldn't happen for a couple hours yet…so why were they turning so dark? Before he knew it, they had gone from a cotton candy tone, to a dark crimson. "What the…?"

He lowered his hands from the glass but continued to stare, awe-struck as the sky went black. The wind outside began to pick up considerably and made the grass go wild as it lost it's green coloring, slowly dying down to a lifeless grey. It was like looking into a nightmare.

He wasn't even aware of his name being called until a hand on his shoulder brought his back to reality.

He jumped and gasped, fear etched onto his face as he felt onto the floor in an attempt to get away from whatever had touched him.

Leo looked down at his baby brother in confusion and slight worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, making sure to keep his distance this time.

Mikey took a few deep calming breaths to try and slow his heart rate and then looked up at the window. Everything seemed to have gone back to its original picture. He looked back at Leo and noticed everyone in the vehicle was looking at him with the same expression. _Whoops, I think I'm taking too long to answer. _He thought, as he carefully climbed back into his seat.

"Nothing, you just startled me is all." He said, plastering on his trade mark grin for reassurance. "Day dreaming ya know?"

"No, ya think?" raps said sarcastically.

"You look like you saw a ghost or something." Don said; concern still in his eyes.

The youngest shook his head, still smiling. "Nope, not me, must have been seeing things Donnie boy. Anyways I give up, what did you see that was…um, red?"

"What? Oh, uh, the pliers that are under the drivers seat."

"Good, one. I would have never got that, you know, considering I was looking out the window. How dumb am I?"

Raph snorted. "Don't even get me started."

As Leo went to sit back down Don leaned over to Mikey and asked quietly, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure, just a little tired is all. Driving makes me sleepy." He slouched down in the seat making himself comfortable and rested his head against the window. "I'm gonna take a nap so wake me when we get there ok?"

"Sure." Purple murmured, not taking his eyes off the smaller turtle. His brother couldn't fool him; he had seen the fear in Mikey's eyes and was deeply disturbed by it. He rarely saw that look of utter horror on the youngest and he knew that he shouldn't just brush it off as nothing. But he would worry about that later.

Mikey awoke with a start as his head hit the glass window with a hard thunk. "OW!" He cried, sitting up strait and rubbing the throbbing spot. "What's going on?"

"I think I hit a pot hole." Said April from the driver's seat. She was squinting at the road trying to see through the rain that was pouring onto the wind shield. "I can barely see through this weather!'

Mikey blinked and looked out his window and was surprised to see how dark it was outside and couldn't make out anything past the rain and fog.

"No worries babe," Casey said, holding onto the back of his seat for dear life. "The road to turn onto is just up ahead. It's the one with the-HOLY SHIT WATCH OUT!"

April gasped and slammed her foot on the brakes, her eyes wide with shock as she watched a huge tree come down and land right in front of the van; blocking the road completely.

Mikey didn't even have time to register what was happening before he flew forwards and smacked into Leo; who was still buckled in. "What's with the abrupt halt?" The orange clad moaned, picking himself of the floor for the second time.

Leo rolled his eyes and undid the seat belt so he could turn around. "What happened?"

April was still hanging onto the steering wheel with white knuckled hands and was too shaken to say anything yet. "A tree came down and almost hit us." Casey announced, rolling down his window and sticking his head out to get a better look.

"Is everyone alright?" Splinter asked calmly looking back at his sons.

"Just plain peachy." Mikey mumbled as he sat down. He shot a nasty glare at Raph who was chuckling lightly.

"Can we still get through?" Asked Don leaning to the side to get a glimpse of the wreck.

"I don't think so," April croaked, loosening her hold on the wheel slightly. "There's no way around it, we have to go a different way." She shifted her gaze to her boyfriend who's head was now wet from being in the rain. "Is there another road that leads to the farmhouse?"

The man shrugged. "Dunno, but we might as well find out. Just back up and turn around, there was another driveway back there."

April grabbed the gear shift and pulled it into reverse. She placed her arm on the back of her seat so she could turn around and look out the back window. Not that she could see anything. She frowned and turned back around. "Casey, I can't see a damned thing. Would you mind getting out and directing me so I don't hit another tree?"

"But babe!" He whined, sounding like a five year-old. "I'll get wet!"

The red head rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're head is already soaked and besides, do you really want me to take a chance of winding up in a ditch?"

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "No…but…I"

"Oh fer cryin' out loud Case!" Raph growled standing up. "I'll go and do it. _I _ain't afraid of a little rain." He yanked open the side door and jumped out, slipping on the mud as he did so.

It took a while, but April finally got turned around and Raph got back in the dark, soaking wet and muddy. "You owe me big time Casey." The mutant grumbled, sitting back in his seat

"Hey," Said the man, handing his friend a towel. "I would have gotten out, but you offered to before I could say anything."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure."

"I was!"

"Will you both please stop!?" April snapped, not taking her eyes off the road. "I'm trying to concentrate! Casey, keep your eyes open for any more falling trees."

They didn't have to drive for very long before they came to the driveway Casey had been talking about. It was narrow and bumpy and had trees hanging over it from either side with fog seeping through the branches.

"Well that's pretty creepy." Mikey stated, walking up behind April to peer past her. "You sure you wanna drive down there?"

"We don't have much choice, do we?" She said, taking her foot off the brakes and starting to drive.

Not expecting the sudden movement, the jade ninja lost his balance and landed on his rump. Again.

"Michelangelo, please get in your seat and do your seat belt up." Said Splinter with un-opened eyes. How he was able to meditate at a time like this was beyond any of them.

Mikey scowled but did as he was told. Might as well prevent himself from falling again. He was just about to pull the leather strap across his torso when they stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Leo asked, rotating his upper half to look.

April muttered something but no one was able to hear it. "What?" Blue prodded.

The red head sighed and looked up at the roof, avoiding everyone's eyes. "We are stuck in the mud."

"Oh well that's just great!" Raph yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and slouching back down. "Now what are we gonna do!?"

Mikey was just about to suggest they get out and push when something caught his eye. He looked out his window and gaped at the huge building before them. "Um…we could always ask whoever lives there for some assistance…"

_Disclaimer: Me no own ninjas!_

_Feed the hungry writer? Please?_


	4. A restless first night

_Sweet dreams – 03_

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?**

**Chapter three: Restless first night**

After abandoning the trapped vehicle, the gang quickly made their way inside the giant mansion that was oh so conveniently there. Any normal passers by would think the building looked out of place, with it's dark, ominous feel, over grown vines crawling up the sides to show that it's been empty for a long time. But they were use to being around weird things and had their minds set on getting out of the storm.

Assuming that the place _was _abandoned, they didn't even bother to knock and just quickly pushed open the large, black iron doors. They squeaked loudly from lack of use and a horrible musty smell came wafting into their faces.

"Ugh, what the hell is that smell!?" Raph complained, waving his hand in front of his face with a look of disgust.

"It wasn't me." Mikey muttered, shivering from the cold. He yelped as Raph whacked the back of his head and followed the others inside.

April carefully slid her hands along the damp walls feeling for some sort of a light switch. "We might have to light a few candles, you guys." She said, still moving around. "This place is so old it may not have working elec-oh, never mind."

They all squinted slightly at the sudden brightness coming from a large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. It was entirely made of crystal and made small rainbows appear on the black marble flooring. The walls were matching as they were a painted a charcoal black, and had many cobweb covered oil paintings of people decorating them. There was a huge balcony like structure that had two sets of stairs coming down from it on each side. And underneath was a long dark hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Okay," Said Mikey inching forward. "That's not creepy at all." He glanced sideways at his brother's and rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "Umm, are we actually gonna sleep here?"

"Unless you wanna sleep in the van." Said Don, looking at the walls with interest.

"No thank you."

Leo picked up his bag and sighed. "Well, I guess we should check this place out then." He started down the long dark hallway and the others had no choice but to follow.

Mikey swallowed hard before he entered the darkness and was relieved when more lights were turned on. The further he walked the more familiar this place seemed to be. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the ninja felt like he had been here before, and it was freaking him out. He was so engrossed in trying to figure out why he felt like this he didn't even realise someone was talking to him. That is until he got a slap to the head.

"OW! Uncalled for much!?'

Raph rolled his eyes and pushed his brother into a dark room. He flicked the lights on and Mikey grimaced at the sight. "Please tell me this isn't our room."

Raph threw his bag on the bed closest to him and sat down on it. "Yup, home sweet home." He leaned back against the head board and rested his head on his arms.

Mikey gawked at him. "Are you serious dude? Look at this place! It's all covered in dust and cobwebs and stuff!"

"Yeah, so?"

"For one thing it's just gross, and for another, I'll be sneezing all night!"

"Get Don ta give ya an antihistamine."

Mikey frowned at his older sibling and glanced at the other bed. "Why do I get the one closest to the window!?"

"The fresh air 'ill be good for yer allergies."

"You know I hate sleeping beside windows! It creeps me out!"

Raph rolled onto his side and growled, "You'll get over it."

Mikey stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and trudged over to his bed, hesitantly climbing in under the moth eaten covers. "You're such a meanie." He mumbled.

Raph scoffed and flicked the light off. "And yer such a whiner."

Mikey huffed quietly and turned onto his side facing the window. There wasn't much of a view, all he could see was a bunch of trees separated from the house by a large field, it looked like a forest of some sort.

"Hey, Raph?"

Mikey heard the larger turtle across the room groan with annoyance and turn in his bed. "What the hell do ya want now?"

"Do you think we're going to be here for a while?"

There was an exasperated sigh and then silence. "I dunno. Depends on how the long the van is stuck for."

Mikey sighed and pulled the covers up closer to his face for comfort.

He couldn't get up. It was almost as if he was glued to the seat of his chair. Although, it was more of a feeling than a physical thing. Like, if he tried to get up something bad would happen. He didn't know why, but he just knew. And he didn't want anything bad to happen.

He sat there, for what seemed like hours, in total darkness, not able to see even his own hand in front of his face. He waited…wanting to stand up so badly to the point it was almost painful…but knowing he shouldn't. Sitting still for any length of time had never been easy for him. Even while watching TV or playing video games he had to at least change positions every 5 minutes. Maybe that was why he could never focus for very long when it came to meditation, all he could think about was how he wanted to move around. Like right now. But his movement was limited with this chair. There was nothing to do but sit there, and wait.

"What are you doing…?"

The voice startled him. It echoed loudly around his head but he couldn't figure out what direction it was coming from.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHILD!?"

He winced in fear as the voice yelled angrily, making his chair rattle.

"GET UP! GET UP NOW!"

Listening to the voice shake him with its volume he realized that it seemed to be from inside his head. Like a thought or something. But then, if it was a thought, why was it echoing? And how was it making him and the chair shake? Unless something else was causing it.

"GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN CHAIR!"

He suddenly yelped in fright as he felt his feet slip out from under him being pulled from an unknown force. He gripped the arms of the chair with white knuckles to keep himself seated, knowing that if he were to let go, something horrible would happen to him. And he certainly didn't want that, so he held on.

"Don't disobey me…"

The ninja shivered at how cold and menacing that sounded, and his eyes widened when he felt his grip on the chair loosen. He tried to hold on, but the force was to strong and he found himself being hurled out of the chair and into the darkness.

Eyes snapping open, lips parting in a silent scream as he bolted up into a sitting position, making his sweat drenched sheets fall around his waist. He quickly glanced around the dark room, breathing heavily, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Mike?"

He yelped loudly grabbed his pillow as a shield, not that it would really protect him from anything.

"What are you doing?"

He shivered. Those were the same words that creep voice had spoken to him in his dream. But this wasn't the same voice. He was comforted by this voice.

"Nothing." He said quietly, his words shaking. "I had a bad dream…go back to sleep." He didn't get a reply for Raph was already fast asleep.

Mikey let out the breath of air he had been holding and lowered himself back down underneath the sheets. "Just a dream." He whispered quietly, closing his eyes.

A/N: There you have it! Chapter three is finally up! Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short, but now that I've gotten it out of the way, chapter four should come much easier to me. Please review! And let me know if there are any spelling errors!

~Chizu


	5. Creepy Crawly Breakfast

_Sweet Dreams – 04_

**Disclaimer: I own zilch!**

"How am I supposed to make any kind of decent meal for this family if I can't even use the kitchen!? Do you want everyone to starve!? Do you think we can survive off of freakin' trail mix!? I _need_ to use the kitchen Donnie! I _must _cook food! It's not like anybody has even been in this place recently, who cares if I use the pots and stuff? How about this, I'll clean the whole thing before I use it okay? After all, I'm not about to use dusty utensils. Pllleeeaaasseee?"

Don pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as his other hand rested on his hip. He knew there was no point in arguing with his younger sibling, he usually caved anyways. And Mikey knew he was on the verge of breaking because it was that moment he decided to bring out the heavy artillery. He stuck his bottom lip out so it quivered and made his turquoise eyes wide and watery. _Damn it…_

The purple clad ninja sighed in defeat. "Fine, Mikey. But I don't trust you to clean anything by yourself so get someone to help you."

The other grinned and hopped up and down. "Sure, works for me!" he turned and raced out of his older brothers' bedroom, which was across from his and Raph's, to go and find some willing helpers.

"You actually gave in? How'd he manage that?"

Don turned to Leo and crossed his arms. "Three words. Puppy. Dog. Eyes."

The blue clad smirked and walked away.

"She wants to touch me woah, she wants to love me woah, she'll never leave me woah, woah, oh oh. Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho, won't trust me. She wants to touch me-" Mikey broke off in mid screech when he saw his father walk into the room and grinned sheepishly.

April stopped swinging her hips and looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Why'd you stop? It was right in the middle of the chorus!"

"April, the words of that song are totally inappropriate, how can you even think of singing them?" The turtle tsked, turning back to the pots he was currently washing.

"What!? You're the one who was singing! I was just dancing and…oh, hi master Splinter."

The rat chuckled and walked further into the room, setting his walking stick up against the wall. "Do you need any help in here? It sounds like you might be…distracted."

Mikey waved his hand and scoffed. "Distracted? Us? Nah, we're just trying to pass the time is all. But we're fine, thanks sensei. But do you think you could tell Raph to come and help us? There are some high shelves in here that need reaching, and a green giant is just what we need."

"I heard that ya lil' brat!" came an angry growl from the living room.

Mikey and April snorted and continued with their business, not even acknowledging Leo when he came in. He was holding a mop and bucket and had sweat running down his forehead. "Four buckets of water. Four! Just how long has it been since somebody set foot in this place!?" Nobody paid him any attention as he muttered angrily to himself and filled his big red bucket up for the fifth time.

"Alright. What'ya wan' me ta do?" Raph grumbled as he made his appearance. He looked truly pissed that he had to get up off his ass and do something that involved work.

"Start taking all the pots from the top cupboards. " April said, picking up a frying pan and starting to dry it.

The red clad ninja mumbled something incoherent and did as he was told. He took a rather large bowl down from the shelf and coughed when his head was engulfed with dust. He swore loudly and placed the bowl on the counter, making the dust float towards the turtle washing dishes. His nose twitched slightly and his eyes watered. "Ahh…AAhhh…ACHOO!"

"Damn it Mikey!" Raph yelled, as soap suds covered the side of his face.

"It's not my fault! You made the dust come over here! You know dust makes me sneeze!"

"Yeah, well ya still could've turned the other way so ya didn't blow suds in my face!"

The youngest rolled his eyes. "It's just soap, get over yourself. Pass me that bowl."

The other grumbled something rather rude but complied nonetheless, not even noticing what the dish contained when he grabbed the rim. He was too busy thinking about how much he would love to take the orange banded turtle by the neck and bash his head against the counter multiple times.

Mikey grabbed the bowl and placed it in the water, sticking his tongue out at Raph. He looked down at the soap sudsy dish and arched an eye ridge. There was something big, black and hairy clinging to the inside of it. Wondering what kind of food it had resembled once upon a time, he tried scrubbing at it with the wash rag, 'tried' being the key word here. As soon as he touched it, the ball grew legs and raced up his arm.

The scream that erupted from the small turtle could have shattered every window in the building, and pop the ear drums of everyone within a 100 mile radius.

"_**SPIDER!!!!"**_

Michelangelo continued screaming as if he was on fire, all the while flinging his arm so hard it was a wonder why he didn't dislocate it. The spider seemed to like its spot on the ninja's forearm and was determined to stay there no matter what.

"Flick it off with your finger!" April yelled, trying to be heard over the high pitched screaming.

"_NO WAY AM I TOUCHING IT!" _He screamed back.

"It's already touching you!"

The ninja gave one last very un-masculine flick of his arm and the arachnid flew through the air, landing right on top of Raphael's bald, emerald head.

"Oh my god, it bit me!" Mikey wailed, holding his arm tightly where a small red spot could be seen. "I'm gonna die! It probably had rabies! I'm gonna get rabies and die!"

But nobody was paying attention because they were all staring at Raph who was still as a statue, waiting for some kind of a reaction. His eye twitched.

From there it was all down hill…

**Okay, yes. I know this chapter is short, and it sucks. But I've been really busy with my dancing and school on top of that. But, I really wanted to update something for you guys so I though I would end the chapter here. Hopefully from here on out it will be easier for me to write it. **

**Lemme know what ya'll think. Please and thank youse! XD**


	6. Into The Leaves

_Sweet Dreams – 05_**  
**

_**Chapter Five: Into The Leaves**_

Michelangelo sat on the front porch steps of the house with an ice pack on his head where a large white bandage with orange kitties on it could be seen. And that wasn't even the worst of it, he had multiple scratches and bruises littering his body, and a particularly painful welt on his bottom.

The catastrophic event that took place in the kitchen just twenty minutes ago had happened so fast, it was all a blur. Before anybody could register what was going on, they were either, lying flat on the floor for protection (April and Splinter), hanging upside down out of the window above the sink (Donnie), or with a bucket over their head (Leo).

Mikey referred to this as the result of a "mega freak out over a little baby spider". They knew Raph hated bugs, but seriously? Of course, after it was all over with and the spider was smashed into smithereens, Mike couldn't help but poke fun at his older brother, which got him the painful welt.

"What about you!? You freaked out like a little girl!" Raph had screamed at him.

Mikey huffed as he rested his chin on his hand, staring out at the forest on the other side of the dead grassed field. He had not freaked out like a little girl. Raph was the one who totally flipped, minus the girly screaming. He was probably screaming on the inside though. Had to have been.

The hothead was probably upstairs now, beating the crap out of something that resembled a make-shift punching bag. His way of pouting.

"What a hard case." He mumbled, lowering his gaze to the ground where hundreds of leaves littered it.

They had only been here a few days and in that time, nature had changed drastically. They were barely into fall and yet, it seemed like winter was on its way. But everything was too beautiful for him to complain about it. And the longer he looked at the leaves, the more he wanted to make a huge pile and jump into it. It was just so tempting.

He placed his ice pack down and stood up, the old wooden stairs squeaking under his weight. He jumped up and ran to the side of the house where he remembered seeing a rusty rake and grabbed it, making his way back to the front. Raking leaves was something he had never gotten the chance to do because you didn't get leaves down in the sewers. And even though some people considered it as work, he considered it as a great opportunity to have fun. A few times he did get distracted and broke out into dance with the rake to a song inside his head, but it didn't take very long before he had a nice, big, cushiony looking pile to jump into.

The turtle ran up the porch stairs again and climbed on top of the not so sturdy railing.

"Cowabunga!"

He leaped towards the sky with a goofy grin on his face and giggled when he landed and leaves flew everywhere. He had to do that again.

After a few more jumps his pile didn't look like much of a pile any more so he grabbed the rake again and fixed it.

Once more up the stairs and onto the railing. He bent his knees, ready to leap, but he lost his balance when the loose railing lurched forward, sending him hurling down onto the leaves. He hissed and rubbed at his sore bottom, not feeling so giddy anymore. He lied onto his back and stared at the cloudy sky, not feeling like getting up and jumping again. He would try and spot a bunny shape instead.

"You missed a spot."

Leo glared over his shoulder at April and poured the rest of the water out of his red bucket. "Don't even." He growled.

She snorted and placed another clean mug in the cupboard. "Is Mikey still jumping in the leaves?"

Don shook his head. "He's just laying in them now. He's so weird sometimes."

"That's not weird. He's just chilling out."

"Whatever you say. Should I put tea on?"

The red head nodded and sat down in a stool. "This house is so cool, I never knew there were places like this still around. I wonder who used to live here?"

"Probably some rich family that was around in the early nineteen hundreds." The purple clad said, "Maybe late eighteen hundreds even, but I'm just guessing."

"You're probably right...hey I wonder if we could research it and get the exact date it was built?"

Don's eyes lit up. "We should definitely do that! I'll run and get my laptop!" He disappeared down the hallway.

Leo rolled his eyes and turned the heat on so the kettle would actually boil since his brother forgot to in his excitement. "Never ceases to amaze me." He muttered.

"Why are you being such a Mr. Grumpy Pants?" April asked, frowning at him.

"Because, I spent an hour cleaning this stupid kitchen floor, only to be knocked down onto it, have the bucket full of dirty water land on my head, and have nobody help me clean it up!"

"Oh, is that all? Jeez, you really need to meditate more."

The turtle opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was an angry snarl. He dropped the empty bucket on the floor with a loud clang and stomped out of the room. April giggled.

Don skidded into the room with his precious computer in his and hands and opened it. "Alright, let's do some research on this place." He sat on a stool beside April and started typing away.

_I'm kinda cold...I should probably go inside now...yeah, maybe I'll go inside and-OH MY GOD IT'S ATRAIN!_

Mikey grinned up at the sky and made noises like a train whistle. Oh yeah, he was so cool. It had been almost an hour, but the turtle would have never known that. He was having the time of his life picking out shapes in the clouds. But not so much that he didn't feel something slither along his shoulder.

He jumped and brushed at his shoulder. Just a leaf.

Another leaf was sliding along his right leg. He sat up to pull it off but it was unnecessary, it was already off.

He lied back down and closed his eyes, sighing deeply, enjoying his comfy bed.

Something grabbed his arm.

The ninja's eyes shot open and he screamed, looking at over to his right. A black and decayed arm was sticking out of the leaves and holding onto him so tightly it hurt. He grabbed the fingers and tried to rip it off, but it wasn't happening. The thing was glued on. He screamed again.

Another arm flew up out of the pile and wrapped itself around his throat, choking him.

He was forced to lie back on his shell as his air supply was cut off. He was unable to scream anymore and he could feel himself growing light headed.

Another hand poked up and held onto his legs with purpose. The dead limbs began pulling him down into the pile of leaves as he gasped for breath. _Help me..._


	7. Of Grease And Vivid Dreams

_Sweet Dreams – 06_**  
**

_**Chapter Six: Of grease and vivid dreams**_

_WHAP!_

"Ouch!...aw crud..."

Casey pulled out from under the hood of the van and rubbed the back of his head where it hit, spreading oil all over his already greasy hair. It was no use him tinkering around with the engine for hours; he had no idea what was wrong with it anyways.

He spent most of the morning digging up all the mud around the tires and as soon as he had jumped in and tried to start it up so he could move the vehicle, nothing happened. It was dead. The battery was fine, oil was fine, had lots of gas in it, everything seemed to be hunky dory. It was really pissing him off.

"Case, what the hell are ya doin'? Why have ya got the hood up?"

Casey ignored Raph and dove back under.

The turtle scowled and walked closer to the man, sticking his head under also.

"Hey bone head! Ya deaf or somethin!?"

"Obviously if I've got the hood up somethin's wrong with the engine!" The man yelled.

"What did ya do? Ya were only supposed to dig around the tires."

"I didn't do anything! I dug them out and I tried to turn this piece of crap on so I could move it but the engine won't start!"

"Alright, jeez. Don't get yer whitey tighties in a knot."

The ninja ducked as a wrench was thrown at him.

"If you're so smart, why don't you try and fix it." Casey grumbled while pulling his head back out. He wiped the oil off his hands with a rag and threw it on top of the engine.

"I'm goin' back inside." He grumbled, marching off towards the house. He wasn't going to bust his butt and not be appreciated for it. He doubted Raph could fix it anyways; the turtle was no better than he was, no matter how much he thought it or said it. No, Raph would come crawling back inside whining and complaining because he couldn't fix the engine, and then Don would have to go fix it. This however didn't bother him because he knew that the purple clad ninja _was_ actually smarter than him. Plus he wasn't cocky about it.

He kept his head down and watched the grass flatten under his boots with every step he took. He decided he might mow the grass later, for something to do. It was two feet high and probably was home to a bunch of snakes. They were going to be at this house for a while anyways, might as well make it more enjoyable. Maybe fixing a few leaky spots on the roof wasn't a bad idea either...then he could tackle the broken window in the kitchen...

He kept think of all the different things he could unleash his handy man powers on, and in the process he almost completely missed the rake that was laying on the ground in front of him. He did a quick little rabbit hop over it so he didn't step on it and turned to the rather large pile of leaves in front of the back porch. Obviously someone raked them. He strode over and peered into the middle of the pile where he was surprised to see a shell.

He stared at it and cocked his head to the side; it looked like Mikey's shell...was he sleeping in the pile?

Casey watched closely for the rise and fall of the turtle's body to confirm if he was awake or not. But it was totally still. He smirked and bent down next to him.

"SPIDER!!!!!"

He barely had time to move before the ninja practically flung himself away from the leaves with a squawk, clutching his throat and gasping like he had been depraved of oxygen for a long time.

It was seriously the best reaction he had ever received. So much that he almost forgot about his anger. He held his ribs in pain and shook the last few chuckles out of him. "Mike, calm done, there's no spider."

He expected to be yelled at, thrown a dirty glare and maybe even kicked in between the legs, but after a few seconds he began to wonder if the turtle was even paying attention to him. Mikey hadn't so much as glanced in his direction.

The turtle looked absolutely panic stricken, and couldn't seem to catch his breath, this worried the man. He was going to say something but Mikey turned his frightened eyes upon the leaves and he snapped out of his daze. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was the rake, and then started beating the shit out of the pile.

_This _reaction was certainly un-expected.

Casey watched as Mikey wheezed in his effort to pummel his make-shift bed. "Mike, what the hell are ya doin?" He didn't get an answer. He was completely ignored. He scowled. "MIKE!"

That seemed to get the ninja's attention. He glanced over to his human friend then threw the rake roughly on the pile. 'THERE'S SOMETHING _IN _THERE!" He screeched.

"Um, I said I was only joking about the spider bro'. You know, haha?"

Mikey gave him a confused look. "What spider!? Casey, something tried to KILL me!"

It was Casey's turn to look confused. "Whaaaa...?"

"I was just lying in the pile of leaves, minding my own business, when an ugly, dead arm flew up and grabbed my arm! Then a whole bunch of arms grabbed me and tried to pull me down into the ground! Didn't you see them!?"

The man shook his head. "Um, when I found you, you were fast asleep face down. There were no arms holding onto you."

Mikey's eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought that's why you yelled! Because you were trying to get them to let go! THEY WERE CHOKING ME!"

That made sense as to why the turtle had been clutching his throat, so out of breath, Casey thought. "Bro', you must have been dreamin'." He stated simply.

The turtle stopped and thought about it. He had had very vivid dreams before...is that what this was? But it couldn't be! "If it was only a dream, then why do I _feel _like I was choked?"

Casey shrugged. "Well, you were sleeping face down. You were probably smothering yourself."

"But this didn't feel like smothering. I actually felt hands around my throat, like my wind pipe was squished!"

"That is weird...well, maybe you did it to yourself while sleeping."

The orange clad looked at him like he was nuts. "Why the shell would I choke myself in my sleep? Besides, I don't even remember falling asleep! I lied down in the pile, hands grabbed me and pulled me into the leaves, then...I don't remember...I must have blacked out..."

Casey wasn't really paying attention anymore, he was staring back at the van where Raph was, so he didn't hear the last part. "Whatever, I think it was just a really vivid dream. Let' go inside."

Mikey scowled at him as he turned and walked up the porch steps and disappeared inside the house. The ninja glanced back at the leaves wearily and shivered slightly.

He subconsciously lifted a hand to his neck and gently ran his fingers along it. He gave a slight prod to the skin and winced. It was tender. His hand dropped to his side and his brow creased with worry. _If it really was only a dream...I shouldn't be feeling this._

He shook his head and decided to forget about it for now, no use in getting himself

worked up over a dream. He spun around and bounded up the steps, smiling as he

grabbed the rusted door handle and pulled it open. The kitchen welcomed him silently and he noticed Donnie and April were at the table, bent over Don's laptop.

His smile formed into a grin and he quietly walked up behind them, peering over their shoulders and locking his gaze on the screen. "Soooo, what're we looking at here?"

The two computer whizzes rotated their heads to give him an exasperated look.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Don asked, his voice showing hints of irritation.

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno, that's why I asked."

The purple clad sighed and faced the laptop again. April smiled. "We're trying to find some information on this house, you know, when it was built and by who."

The sea-green ninja nodded in understanding. "Any luck?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's nothing on the net at all. We figure it must have been built so long ago, that nobody has a record of it anymore."

"Whoa. That's old."

Don shook his head. "If I had the technology like I do back home, I could do a wider search...hack into some systems, you know?"

Mikey put his arm on his brother's shoulder and tsked. "Donnie, what have we said about hacking into other peoples systems?" He sighed dramatically. "This is becoming a bad habit of yours, curse Leo for encouraging it."

The olive turtle shoved his brother off. "Go bug Raph." He ordered, typing something else into the internet search bar.

"Gladly."

"Don't even think about it!"

The three turned towards the growly voice and watched as Raph entered, slamming the door behind him. His face was covered in grease.

"Jeez, Raph, if you wanted to play with make-up, why didn't you ask April to borrow hers? Although, I gotta admit, that grease _does_ compliment your skin tone."

"SHUT UP MIKEY!"

April covered her mouth and tried not to giggle. "What happened Raph?"

The red clad ninja turned his death glare onto her and snarled like an angry wild cat who's tail just got pulled. "That fuckin' van, is a piece of SHIT!"

Don frowned and opened his mouth to protest at his brother's language, but Leo's

voice traveled down from upstairs first. "Watch your language Raphael!"

Raph looked up at the ceiling and growled. "Fuck you!"

Mikey snorted and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down crossing his legs and slouching down comfortably. "Oh, is that grease from the van? Dude, what did you DO to it?"

"I didn't do a damned thing! Casey's the one who screwed it up! The engine don't work anymore! It's completely fried!"

"How on earth did Casey fry the engine?" Don asked in annoyance. He closed his laptop and stood up from the table, walking over to the kitchen sink so he could peer out the window and look at the vehicle. "He was only supposed to dig the tires out to we could drive out of here."

"I know! But somehow he fucked it up, and when I tried to figure out what was wrong, the stupid thing spat grease in my face!"

Mikey giggled and Raph whipped his head at him. "What the hell are ya laughing at!?" he yelled, clenching his fists threateningly.

The youngest smirked. "You."

Raph snapped. He crouched down getting ready to pounce on the other turtle, but Mikey was already flying from the room.

Don groaned and rubbed at his temples. "We really don't need a repeat of this morning." He murmured, causing April to laugh. "I'm going out to the van to see what I can do, and also to avoid the upcoming smack down."

"I'll come with you." April offered. "We can take up our research later. Some fresh air would be nice." He stood of from her chair and zipped up her yellow hoodie, shoving her hands inside the pockets. "You know, even after we fix the van, I think we should spend our vacation here, it's such a nice and peaceful atmosphere."

Donnie nodded and gave her a smile. "It is, isn't it? I definitely wouldn't mind vacationing here. I just wish Mikey and Raph could stay out in the shed."

She laughed again. "And Casey too."

The two walked to the door and exited the kitchen, leaving it quiet and empty. The air moving around the room seemed to quiver ever so slightly, that you wouldn't notice unless you were really paying attention. The vibration continued, moving along the floor, over the table and through the chairs, across the ceiling and then in front of the window. If you were looking straight ahead at the shivering air, you wouldn't be able to see. But in the window above the sink, just as the air moves past it, a dark shadow appears. It's only there for a second, vanishing as soon as the air passes by. Everything is still.

**TBC…**

Oh my, how very strange, and creepy! Please Review! Let me know what you think, and even if you have ideas or guesses about what the next chapter shall contain! Peace out guys!

~Chizu


End file.
